


Just A Crush

by Prettyprincess45



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Click, Crush, Cute, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Love?, one sided for now - Freeform, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine is confused. She has feelings for Nick, but she has no idea what to make of them. Should she say something? Or would he just laugh at her? She was sure that this was wrong, and tries to convince herself that it is just a crush. But she can't. What will she do? (Short chapters, frequent updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushing

This is just a little side project I'm working on. This is going to have some really short chapters, they may get longer. Enjoy! This was written thanks to Iamnicktwdgame, who has made me a Click lover.

POV: Clementine.

I don't know what it was about him. His eyes? Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I swear, I could look at them all day. Listen to me. Maybe it was how nice he was to me. Maybe it was just his voice. He could talk to me all day and I would just sit there and listen. Some might tell me I'm a little too young for these feelings, but I don't think so. Maybe it was his smile. I loved the way his smile was sort of crooked and goofy, but in a cute way. What is getting me to talk like this? I'm just a kid. I don't know about any if this. Truth is, I do. I know what it is to have feelings for someone, I've seen it all around. In my parents, in Christa and Omid, I've seen it practically everywhere. Okay, maybe I didn't know exactly what it was but I had an idea. I didn't know who to tell or what to do about it, but the only thing I know for certain is that I like Nick. And as more than a friend.


	2. Secrets and Cards

POV: Clementine

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked me later that night. Truth was, I wasn't okay. I was about as far away from "okay" as one could get. I have never been so confused in my life! Was I in love? Couldn't be! But what if it was? God, see what I mean?

"Clementine?" Sarah asks again. I feel bad ignoring her. I just don't know what to say. I hardly know how I feel, so how can I tell someone else? I wish that Lee was here. I could tell him anything. Then again, he would probably discourage this whole thing. Just thinking about him made me tear up...

"CLEMENTINE?" Sarah shouts at me. I snap out of my trance.

"What?" I snap, immediately feeling bad. Sarah has a hurt look on her face. "Sorry." I say.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Maybe."

"What? What are you thinking about?" She asks, practically jumping up and down. Well, I guess I'm stuck telling her. Or I could just make something up...

"I um... I'm having some... Boy problems." I say. I didn't even want to say that, it just came out. My brain works in mysterious ways.

"Boy problems? You have a boyfriend?" Sarah asks me, anxious.

"No. I have a crush on a boy."

"Who? Who? WHO?" I should've known they question was coming. I didn't want to talk about this just yet, but my big mouth just had to go and say it. Sometimes, I annoy myself. I swear.

"Shh, Sarah." I say.

"Just tell me who." She whispers rather loudly.

"No."

"Tell me. Tell me. Tellllll meeee." She sings and I roll my eyes.

"Chill out. You sound insane." I roll my eyes, hoping she'll see they I don't want to tell. I'm her 'best friend', shouldn't she respect my wishes? But she doesn't.

"I know. Just please tell me."

"No! You'll tell."

"I won't. Just please tell me. Please!"

I don't know what happens to me next, because I say: "Okay... It's Nick. I like Nick." As soon as I say this, I feel a blush creep it's way onto my cheeks. I'm mortified, I can't believe myself.

"Nick? You mean Nick with the hat Nick?"

"No I mean Nick with the spacesuit Nick." Sarah widens her eyes, thinking that this is true. "Of course I mean Nick with the hat." I clarify.

"Oh my god!" She shouts, jumping up.

I pull her down. "Don't tell anyone. Please." I say. Sarah simply laughs. I groan, and suddenly regret telling her. How could I be so dumb?

"Come on. We're best friends, right?" She nods and I continue. "Best friends don't tell each other's secrets. And if they do, they can't be best friends anymore." I try to make that last part doing like a threat. Apparently it works, because Darah had a scared look on her face.

"I won't tell." She finally says, after a few moments.

I cheer on the inside. "Thanks so much." I say, smiling. I can only hope that she's really telling the truth.

XX

"You should make him a card." Sarah suggests a few minutes later.

"What?" I ask, cocking a brow.

"Like a love letter." She says.

"That's ridiculous. Why?"

"Because you loooove him."

I knew I made a huge mistake telling her. "Stop."

"Clementine and Nick, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the... Wait, how does the rest go?"

"Just stop. Please."

"Come on! Make him a card!"

I think for a few moments. "Sure, let's make him a card."

XX

A little while later, we have a mess. I don't even think I can call it a card. The front says "To Nik" and there's some lopsided shape underneath the words, where I tried to draw a heart.

"I love it!" Sarah says.

"Yeah, but Nick won't." I mumble. I open it up, where a bunch of hearts and other things were drawn. Sarah insisted that I write "I love you", but I didn't. I opted for "I like you".

"Are you going to give it to him?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." I lie. Sarah doesn't have to know.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are too nice to me in the reviews. I love reading each of them. So just want to say thanks to: pen123, rocknrollprincess131, Iamnicktwdgame, RavenHunter155, ClickIsLove, PeanutFangirl, and Red Eyed Rabbit. You all are awesome!

If you want to enter my cover making contest and didn't get details yet, PM me. Time is almost up!

Also, as for the ages, Nick and Luke are the same as in the game, and I'm making Sarah and Clementine 15.

XX

POV: Nick

"Dude, I think we should flip a coin on it."

"What are we, five? Flipping coins?"

"Would you rather rock, paper, scissors instead?"

I roll my eyes at Luke's statement. Even though he is my best friend, he sometimes gets on my last nerve, I swear to god. The reason why we're fighting like this is pretty stupid, too. Everyone is going hunting and fishing, and one person has to stay back at the cabin and watch Clementine and Sarah. This isn't really a hard task, but I've done it every other time. But when I suggested that this time the job should be Luke's, he brought up the idea of flipping a coin.

"Come on." Luke urges me. I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"Fine. But I ain't playin' Rock Paper Scissors. You got a coin?" I ask. Luke figs through his pocket.

"Here. I got one." He says. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." I say, and he mods and flips.

Tails never fails...

Tails never fails...

Tails never...

"And it's heads!" Luke announces, smiling.

"You rigged it." I challenge.

"Come on. I thought you loved watching the girls, anyway. I thought you didn't like hunting with us."

"I guess you're right." I say. "You better run off now."

"I don't have to."

"Fine. Watch the kids."

"You don't even like hunting and fishing though, I'll say it again."

"Whatever. Just leave."

"Oh okay. Thanks." He flips me off and leaves the cabin.

I laugh. Ah, only best friends.

XX

When I approach the kids, I wonder who had been slipping them drugs. Clementine's face is a deep crimson, something I've never seen before. And Sarah, she keeps shifting her eyes between Me and Clementine, this creepy smile on her face.

"Clementine has something to give you." Sarah announces.

"I don't. Shut up." Clementine says. I didn't think that it was possible for her face to get any redder, but it sure as hell did.

"Did you guys um... Get ahold of any alcohol by chance?" I ask.

"No!" Sarah answered quickly.

"Okay..." I say. Girls, I swear.

"So, Clementine. Are you going to give Nick that thing now?" Sarah said, turning to Clementine.

"No." Clementine said through gritted teeth.

"What is this thing you two are talking about? Are you hiding something?" I ask.

"It's really nothing." Clementine says.

"Okay. So..." I start, but Sarah interrupts me.

"We should read a book!" She announces. Oh, god. She does this every time. She always want me to read one of her damn books.

"Okay. Want to read a book, Clementine?" I ask. I hope she'll say no.

"Sure." She answered, not meeting my gaze. What is up with her?

"Okay." I sigh.

Sarah hands me a book. I look at it. It's thick. I open it up. Small words. Great, just what I want.

"Clementine said she wants to sit on your lap while you read." Sarah says, cackling. Clementine can't look anymore mortified.

"I don't. She's a liar. Just read the book, Nick." Clementine says.

Girls. Even when they're little, you still can't understand 'em.

XX

POV: Clementine

"Why would you do that to me?" I ask Sarah, soon after everyone came back and Nick went back to doing his own thing. She mortified me, and it wasn't necessary. Why would she? How could she?

"Do what?" Sarah asks, and I want to slap her.

"Mortify me in front of Nick, that's what." I snap. I know that I shouldn't be mean to Sarah, it isn't right. But wasn't what she did to me wrong?

"I just wanted you to tell him that you liked him while we were alone."

"I don't want to yet."

"You like him, right?"

"I'm not even sure anymore. I don't know what to do. I don't think that telling him is the right thing. What if he laughs at me?"

"What if he likes you back?"

"Don't be crazy Sarah. He doesn't." I sigh.

"Come on. We should still give him the card."

"No. Let's just can this whole thing. He doesn't like me, he never will. So let's just forget about it."

"You really want to?"

"Yeah."

We sot in silence for a few seconds. I'm the one who decides to break it. "Sarah, I'm sorry for being um... Mean to you."

"Sorry for being stupid in front of Nick."

I smile. "It's fine."

She smiles back. "It's fine." She repeats.

"Sarah, do you actually think that there's even a small chance that Nick likes me back?" I ask.

"Of course." She answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wait, I have an idea."

"What?"

"We shouldn't give the card to Nick. We should give it to Luke to give to him, so he doesn't have to know it's you."

"Luke will tell him."

"Not if we make him pinky swear." Sarah smiles.

"Whatever. You're giving Luke the card to give to him, though. I'll pretend I have nothing to do with it."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"So..." I say. "When are you going to do this?"

Sarah smiles. "Right now."


End file.
